Tony's Black Balloon
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: Gibbs was more than a boss, but little knew that. But then Gibbs unexpectedly dies in a car accident. The team is in his will and well Tony and Ziva are about to inherit some little miracles.
1. In the Begining

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

The case had been long and grueling, but Team Gibbs somehow pulled it off, with a little help from highly caffeinated coffee of course? Besides playing phone tag with Vance and the FBI right now, Tony, Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee were sitting in the office of NCIS with nothing to do.

"Tony," Ziva said. "What the hell are you doing?"

The senior agent was currently trying to balance a pen on his nose while blowing on it. McGee had managed to ignore DiNozzo's antics, but Ziva had been working too intently to ignore him.

"Um well," Tony said. "There are a number of answers to that answer one I'm Bored and answer two I'M BORED."

Ziva just rolled her eyes. She didn't know how Gibbs dealt with Tony's immaturity each and every day, but somehow he did so she decided to just keep her mouth shut. Speak of the devil, Gibbs walked into their section of the bullpen, coffee in hand, and sat down. His grey hair seemed greyer than usual, his eyes seemed hazy, and his gaze was blank. He didn't seem like Gibbs at all today, but he WAS getting older and well things happened to you when you got older.

Still something didn't seem right…

Ducky had noticed it first. Gibbs had been visiting the morgue a lot lately. He would walk in and just stare for a moment. The look on his face was solemn and somewhat sad. Nothing seemed to please him or make him smile anymore. Ducky noticed an obvious change in Gibbs' behavior lately, but unfortunately hadn't said anything. Still, Gibbs' had been talking so they figured he was fine.

The case was all over by midnight and Gibbs had to get home quickly. He didn't say why but he was obviously in some kind of hurry, he had been writing down something on a pad of paper when he got the "call to arms" (call to go home). He grabbed his bag, turned in the papers he needed to the cops and told Ducky and the team he was leaving.

"Call me when you get home Jethro," Ducky said. "It's gonna be one wicked storm out there!"

"Will do Duck." Gibbs replied and walked towards his car.

The storm had brought torrential winds and hail, so thick that Gibbs could barely see. A rock had flown up into his windshield and cracked it. He opened his phone and checked for new messages.

_One New Text:_

_ Hey dad when are you getting home? - C_

He was just about to answer the text when suddenly something stopped him. He no longer had control of his car. The wheel turned and turned madly in front of his callused hands. He reached for it, but by the time he got to it, it was too late the car crashed head first into a tree, Gibbs heard bones crunching and well after that, all was black.


	2. Will Suprises

Chapter 2: The Will

It had been a week since Gibbs' car crash and death.

The paramedics had found his body about a day after the actual crash. Amazingly it was intact and not bloody. There were obvious broken bones, but mostly in his legs and feet. He was the same beautiful, magnificent Gibbs he had been in life.

His funeral had been short, it wasn't anything too big, mostly family and friends, some coworkers but only the ones that knew him best.

Abby cried like no tomorrow, Ziva comforted her, but didn't cry at all. McGee's eyes remained wet, but no sniffling or noises just quiet tears. Tony stared blankly at the casket, staring at the words SEMPER FI written on it. A pile of roses fit perfectly right next to the SEMPER FI sign. Gibbs' father had put them on there. It was no surprise Gibbs had been buried next to his wife and daughter. Everyone had learned by now they were dead.

The rain had started to fall slowly. Tony looked around for familiar faces as well as a ride home. He spotted Fornell and Vance chatting at the edge of the hedge. Abby had caught a ride with McGee since she couldn't see from crying so hard. Jackson had gone to his car already to beat traffic.

"Lose something Tony," Ziva said the rain falling on her face.

"Just everything." he replied.

Ziva reached out with her hand. Tony put his arm around her shoulder and walked away to her car.

Now two days later, Tony sat in a stuffy court room next to Ziva and the rest of Team Gibbs. The testator was reciting Gibbs' will and for some reason they had been called. He watched as Ziva carefully inspected her face and put on more makeup which he didn't think she needed, and popped a breath mint. Abby was no longer crying, but was sitting next to McGee; he was squeezing her hand and whispering into her ear.

The testator began.

"Well," he said. "First of all I would love to thank you all for being here with me today on this fine morning to read the will of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, which I Henry Jones will read."

No one spoke, Tony cleared his throat.

"Alright first things first," Mr. Jones read. "I leave half of my remaining money to my father Jackson Gibbs, to better his store and his life."

Mr. Gibbs stepped forward and received his money.

"To my boss Leon Vance I leave my gun and retirement money." Mr. Jones continued.

The others patiently waited.

"To Timothy McGee I leave my computer files and books all of which (the books that is) are priceless, sell them and earn money for your book promotions." Mr. Jones paused to clear his throat. "And I leave the position of Senior Agent on the team!"

"_What the hell," _Tony exclaimed in his head. "_What about me that's my position!"_

"And last but not least to Tony Dinozzo," he continued. "I leave the position of Team Leader!"

Everyone started to leave.

"Wait there's more!" Mr. Jones exclaimed. "The fine print also says, To Tony I also leave my favorite things on earth, the most priceless things ever in my life…my children!"

"_Children!" _Tony thought. "_But his child is dead!"_

"My two sons and daughter are now yours Tony the papers are set and you are now their legal guardian; oh make that guardian(s), since well Ziva will be helping you!"

Ziva and Tony stared at one another for a moment eyes wide, mouths dropped.

They were going to have kids!

**Please R&R for me! *begs***

**JK **

**Stay Cool!**


	3. Meet Mommy and Daddy

**I just wanted to thank everyone and all my loyal followers and fans of this story and my other stories! Although I could not include all of your names I know you know who you are and well thanks for Reviewing, favoriting the story and favoriting me! Stay Awesome! ;)**

Chapter 3: Meet Mommy and Daddy

The next day Tony found himself in a car with Ziva on the way to meet some kids he had never knew existed.

I mean he knew Gibbs' had children, but not this many! Oh well Gibbs could have had a dead body in his basement for all Tony knew and well no one would have known with him being an NCIS agent and all he could easily hide it. But then of course Tony mentally Gibbs-slapped himself and told himself not to think things like that.

"So," Tony said breaking the silence. "Where is this house were looking for?"

"Maybe," Ziva said. "If you read more often you wouldn't have to rely on others, hmm?"

He knew she was tense. She had clearly been pissed as well as shocked the day Gibbs' will had stated they had inherited children! I mean Tony took it as a shock too, but well (he would never admit this) he had actually been excited about it. The fact that children were about to be in his life was fabulous. He just never imagined that to happen like well…this.

"Well the address Ziv-ah," he replied matter of factly. "Says that we are to go to 3441 Hickory Lane, a letter hand-written by Gibbs in case he ever died gee imagine that, will be there explaining everything!"

"Ok," Ziva replied. "Well I guess we'll find out more when we get there."

Tony was worried usually Ziva was kick-ass, hard core, smiling, beautiful Ziva, but well today she seemed despondent and distant, I mean aside from the obvious fact that the kids had put everyone in shock Tony knew something was wrong.

"Hey," he said. "What's wrong with my little Mossad princess?"

"Nothing," she replied sternly, through almost clenched teeth. "Absolutely nothing…"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

The drive was quiet for the rest of the way. The countryside was beautiful and peaceful. Horses thundered through pastures, cows grazed on grass, children ran indoors for dinner when they were called. Tony missed this lifestyle, when he was a kid all these things happened daily up until his mom's death. He was the children, his mother's voice the call, the food, the dinner. But that lifestyle ended long ago along with the memories so he had nothing to believe in anymore, really.

Ziva suddenly made a rapid turn right and onto an old dirt road that looked like it led to nowhere. Tony asked if she knew where she was going and she replied yes and to stop asking. He shut his trap and hopped out of the car the second it pulled to a stop. The house they had stopped at was two story and looked a little older than most. One of the windows was cracked and filled with what looked like trophies. The others were in good condition. The porch was rotting away, but seemed stable enough to tread upon. The fact that someone (or in this case someone(s)) were living there was good enough to for Tony to strut right up to the door and knock.

No one answered. He tried again before Ziva wiggled some keys that she he guessed had found under or in something in Tony's face and he grabbed them. He turned the keys in the keyhole and pushed on the creaky door. I was very updated inside the home, new appliances, television, new everything inside, so why hadn't Gibbs or whoever bothered with the place fix it up outside? Oh well! They were about to walk farther when suddenly someone hit Tony over the head and he fell to the ground, he rubbed his neck profusely exclaiming OW loudly as Ziva prepared herself for a fight. But no fight had to happen because suddenly their attacker showed himself. A blonde-haired boy of about probably 18 years old, he held a 2X4 plank in his clearly callused hands.

"Who the hell are you?" he exclaimed.


	4. Meet The Kids!

Chapter 4: Meet the Kids!

A few minutes after the mix-up and hitting over the head gave Tony and Ziva time to explain themselves. The boy had apparently been scared out of his wits by them entering that he automatically reacted to the "training" that Gibbs had taught him.

"So," he asked sternly with no look of happiness on his face. "Who the hell are you again?"

The unmistakable sound of Guns n Roses "Sweet Child of Mine" was heard somewhere distant, most likely upstairs.

"Friends of your dad," Tony replied. "And you?"

"Why you need to know?" the boy replied snarkily.

"Well," Tony said calmly with a smile. "Considering we're gonna be your new parents I guess we should know!"

The boy stopped for a moment, shaking the drink he was carrying a little. He obviously took this news as a shock, but didn't show it.

"My names Colby," he replied. "There are two others upstairs, Andrew and Sarah, good luck!"

Colby then retreated upstairs slammed his door and started to blast "Come Out and Play" by the Offspring. Tony blew out of his cheeks slowly and ruffled his hair.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought!" he exclaimed as he and Ziva followed in Colby's path upstairs to see the other kids.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

There were three doors upstairs. The one with the music playing was obviously Colby's, but the other two had to belong to Sarah and Andrew. Tony chose to find the boy and Ziva chose to find the girl so they split up and knocked on different doors.

Tony slipped into the door he had knocked on. It was an average room with blue walls and pictures of cars and trucks everywhere, a truck rug and matching bedspread. Geez he thought as he walked along, suddenly in front of him was a smaller boy with brownish blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a truck shirt and brown pants. He was facing the other direction and playing with small Match Box Cars. Tony approached him slowly.

"Hey," Tony said. "You must be Andrew!"

The boy didn't respond, he didn't even flinch he just continued to play with his trucks.

"Ok," Tony said confused. "I said hello?"

"He's deaf dip wad," a voice that belonged to Colby spat from behind, Tony jerked around. "If you had read the letter Dad (Gibbs) wrote you'd know!"

With that Colby strutted off down the hall and stairs, empty juice glass in hand.

"_Well," _Tony thought to himself. "_This is gonna be harder than I thought!"_

He leaned in and tapped the boy on the shoulder; Andrew jumped almost knocking over all of his toys in panic. He mouthed "Who are you?" in an astonished state and Tony replied back.

"I am a friend of Gibbs your dad," Tony signed. "How are you?"

"Good," Andrew signed back. "Yourself?"

"Nice manners," Tony signed. "Your father taught you well, so you got a sister around here somewhere don't you?"

"Sure do," Andrew signed. "Door on the right, and she doesn't take kindly to strangers so don't be surprised if she's scared."

"Will do," Tony replied signing. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it!" Andrew signed back with a smile.

Ziva stepped into the bedroom of the small girl she guessed was Sarah. The room was small and pink. All pink, not just a little. She suddenly out of the corner of her eye saw a small flash of hair and body run to the closet. The door shut with a slam and Ziva moved quietly over towards it.

"Hello," Ziva said softly. "How are you?"

"Good," a small voice from inside said. "And you?"

"Very good," Ziva replied, the closet door opening a little and a face appeared. "Now listen sweetie, I'm here to take care of you while Gibbs is on a little "trip" ok?"

The little girl nodded and came out of the closet.


	5. Headquarters

Chapter 5: Headquarters

It felt different without Gibbs there. He was like the backbone to the team and to have him up and leave them like that was downright unacceptable, but well there was no bringing the fearless leader back. So there Tony sat in total silence eyeing Gibbs' desk and sighing. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer; he had to do something, so he decided to go to Abby's lab for "results".

Something was off when he walked down there. Her music was off and there was not a pinging of machines, or anything else for that matter. Just pure silence filled the room. Tony walked in and looked around. It seemed that there was no Abby either, until Tony heard muffled sobs in a small corner of the room. Out emerged a pale, numb, Abby from the shadows of the darkness of the barely lit room. He stared at her for a moment as she walked over to him and hugged his neck. She was starting to cry.

"Oh Tony," she sobbed. "I can't believe he's really gone!"

Tony held her close.

"It's alright Abs," he replied wiping her tears with his thumbs. "It's alright."

"But," she replied. "He's like the backbone of this team, without him were just a freaking pile of dust!"

Her sobs and sputtering had now become louder and harder. It was now hard to control them.

"Hey," Tony said. "Look at me, Gibbs would not want you to sit around sobbing about him ok, he would want you doing your job, and he would want us to move on!"

She looked at Tony for a moment before just turning away.

"Stop that right now," he replied. "You know I'm right."

Tony walked out of the door and into the elevator, but as he left he heard the unmistakable sound of "Brain Matter" playing through speakers and smiled.


	6. The First Real Dinner

Chapter 6: The First Real Dinner

The rain was pouring hard and in long hard streaks. Tony tried to wipe away the water with his windshield wipers, but to no prevail. His mind was too set on getting home before Ziva. He had noticed that lately she seemed despondent and emotionless almost. Tonight he intended to change that. The drive home was usually quiet, but not this quiet. The radio softly played "Marry Me" by Train as he pulled down the long driveway to his (their) temporary home. The wind had died down by that point, but the rain hadn't stopped a bit. He saw no other cars in the drive which meant Ziva wasn't here yet or she was off.

Tony burst through the front door with two large brown grocery bags filled sky-high with produce and other things. The phone held two new messages, one from the bank and one a telemarketer. A note was taped to the fridge:

Dear Tony,

I took the kids to the store. I hope you don't get home too late tonight.

From,

Ziva

Hah! He had properly tricked Ziva; he had said that he was getting home late tonight to do this. He smirked as he pulled out the chicken and steak sauce. This was going to be special…

When Ziva got home the house was dark, except for the outside porch light. Luckily the rain had stopped hours ago. She grabbed her shawl out of the car along with a small grocery bag which held a pie. She had hoped that since her and Tony had never really had a formal dinner with or without the kids this would make up for it.

She opened the door and the kids scurried upstairs. Slowly she crept into the living room and set down her purse.

"Tony," she called. "Are you here?"

Suddenly without warning the stereo starting playing "Thank U" by Alanis Morrisette, the lights turned on slowly to reveal a fully dressed and food covered table with two places and candles. Then without any other warning a man crept behind her and started to remove her coat.

"You weren't working late were you Tony?" she said with a smile.

"Nope," he replied removing her coat totally and tossing it on the couch. "Had to tell you that so you wouldn't suspect."

"Why," she said facing him. "Why did you do this?"

"I thought well," he replied. "I thought we deserved a real dinner for once Zi."

It was the first time in months he had called her "Zi". Alanis Morrisette had now ended and "Lost" by Anouk was now playing.

"Come on," he said grabbing her arm and gracefully seating her. "Eat."

"Well thank you kind sir," she said sarcastically. "What are tonight's specials?"

"Well," Tony cleared his throat and played along. "We have here, a beautiful Italian Spaghetti, our chef is Italian so he would know, we have sides of garlic bread, and a lovely ice cream for dessert."

"Oh," she replied. "Well tell the chef, his Su Chef brought some pie to go along with that ice-cream tonight."

"Heaven is a Place on Earth" was starting to play now.

"I like how you stole my IPod music Tony!" Ziva laughed.

"Actually," Tony replied. "This is kind of embarrassing, but this is my IPod playlist!"

"Well," Ziva smiled sincerely. "I guess we have almost the same taste in music?"

"You wanna bet," Tony challenged. "I'll bet I can name song lyrics better than you?"

"I accept your bet Mr. DiNozzo," Ziva replied. "Ok I'll start, "I can feel it coming in the air tonight oh oh."

"Easy," Tony replied a mouth full of spaghetti. "In The Air Tonight by Phil Collins, alright my turn um, "Alone, listless, breakfast table in an otherwise empty room."

"Daughter," she replied. " By Pearl Jam, ok "Josie's on a vacation far away, come around and talk it over, so many things that I wanna say, you know I like my girls a little bit older, I just wanna use your love tonight, I don't wanna lose your love tonight?"

"Your Love by the Outfield," Tony said. "Alright I got something hard, "They're like the latest fashion, like a spreading disease, the kid's are strapping on their way to the classroom, getting weapons with the greatest of ease."

"Come Out and Play," she replied. "By um…oh come on I know this one…um… Nirvana?"

"Nope my little Ninja Assassin," he replied. "The answer is Come Out and Play by The Offspring."

"Alright so I got one wrong," she said. "So what?"

"Well Ms. David," Tony said as he smiled big and poured her yet another glass of wine. "You just answered your own question?"


	7. 20 Questions Maybe More?

Chapter 7: 20 Questions Maybe More?

**Thanks so much for sticking by me all my loyal followers. The chapters will become less and less later on, there will prob only be three or four more, maybe five or six at the most. I loved writing this story and have so far. PS All the songs played or mentioned are songs from my IPod, if you want to more about the songs PM me or comment about it?**

Tony and Ziva were now sitting on the porch of their temporary home. Tony hated called it that, but it was the truth. They would only be living in the house until Colby went off to college. The dinner had fabulous, the pie delicious, and now the wine being drunken. The rocking chair Ziva sat in creaked as she moved back and forth.

"Nice night ain't it," Tony said. "It's very quiet?"

"Yes that it is," Ziva replied. "Tony, what are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing," he replied. "Just the way the moon is shining on your hair…"

"Oh," she replied. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh I don't know," Tony replied leaning back. "Hey, I got an idea why don't we play 20 questions?"

"20 Questions," Ziva asked. "What is that?"

"Oh come on Zee-vah," Tony replied with a laugh. 'You've never played 20 questions?"

"Um Tony," she replied snarkily. "In my country 20 questions is interrogation!"

"Hah," Tony laughed. "Well then I guess I'll have to start, um ok what's your favorite color?"

"Ocean blue," she replied. "Yours?"

"Deep Hazelnut Brown," he replied with a smile. "It's your turn to ask a question!"

"Ok," she replied. "Um what's your ideal home?"

"Ooo," he replied. "That's a tuffy, some days it's an apartment in the city, other times it's a house like this, ok what qualities do you want in a friend?"

"Hmm, well," she replied. "He's got to be nice, a good listener, a kind heart, someone with a future."

"I like how you said he!" Tony replied.

"Well I guess that's because I have more guy friends then girl friends," she replied with a sigh. "Girls are just so petty!"

"Ok what qualities do you look for in a boyfriend," Tony asked. "I mean any qualities?"

"Hey," Ziva replied with a smile. "You went twice!"

"Oh well," Tony replied. "Spill…"

"Alright," she replied. "Someone who'll surprise me when I least expect it, someone spontaneous, he'd have to like to cuddle, someone to sip coffee on the porch with in the morning and to sit by for endless hours at night with."

"Wow," Tony said speechless. "That's very poetic Ms. Mossad Princess, what else?"

"I don't care what he looks like," she replied with the biggest smile yet. "He just has to have a beautiful heart."

Tony smiled. He loved it when she smiled, it lit up his heart to see her happy. Slowly though his gaze drifted to across the street, to their neighbors the Anderson's, two elderly people of about ages 60 and 70. He watched as Mrs. Anderson washed dishes in the kitchen sink. She had the biggest smile of all on her mug that night. The radio next to Tony had started to play "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts. He turned it up ever so slightly. Mr. Anderson had now walked into the kitchen and tapped his wife on the shoulder. She turned around and embraced him in a soulful kiss.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_ Hoping I would true love along the Broken Road_

_ But I got lost a time a two _

_ Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_ I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you._

Mr. Anderson had now extended his hand to his wife's.

"So," Ziva said. "Are we playing or not?"

"Oh, Oh," Tony stammered. "Yeah Yeah we are, um your turn?"

"Alright," she said. "What's the scariest thing that's ever happened to you?"

"Oh," Tony replied. "Losing my virginity I guess, I don't know."

"Hee Hee," she replied. "Mine would have to be Somalia…"

"Why Somalia," he replied. "I mean they never harmed you…did they?"

"Um…" Ziva replied tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hey Hey," Tony said comforting her. "What happened?"

"They," she replied. "The raped me Tony, Saleem and his men."

"Oh my god above," he almost yelled. "Why didn't you tell anyone!"

"I was scared," she replied. "See about a week later I started feeling funny, I would throw up sometimes, but I think it was the heat, but either way it freaked me out because well I thought I was…"

"Pregnant." Tony finished for her.

"Yes," she was now sobbing. "I asked one of Saleem's women to buy me a pregnancy test, I told her my boyfriend from America and I had been "together" a week before and well you know the rest."

"So you lied?" Tony replied.

"I had to," she said. "It was the only way to prevent them from knowing what Saleem really did to and with his female captures."

"So," Tony replied biting at the bit. "Were you pregnant?"

"Thankfully no," Ziva replied. "The puking was brought on by the bad food he gave me."

"Maybe we shouldn't play this game anymore," Tony replied, he hated seeing her cry. "It's too emotional."

"No," she replied. "I don't mind playing; besides it's your turn anyway?"

"Alright well um," Tony replied. "Gee I can't think?"

_Every long lost dream_

_ Led me to where you are_

_ Others who broke my heart_

_ They were like Northern Stars_

_ Pointing me on my way_

_ Into your loving arms_

_ This much I know is true…_

_ That, god bless the broken road that led me straight to you…_

The Anderson's had now begun to sway in a circle. They were dancing.

"Ok," Tony came back to saying. "Do you miss Gibbs?"

"Yes," Ziva replied. "He was like a father to me, the big ol papa bear that takes in the lost cubs."

"Yeah," Tony replied. "I felt the same way."

"Alright my question," she replied. "Why did Abby hate me when I first started?"

"She," Tony studderd this subject always made him sick. "She felt like you were replacing Kate."

"Well technically I was," Ziva said. "What was Kate like?"

"She and I butted heads at first," Tony replied. "She thought I was a chauvinist."

"And you," Ziva replied. "What'd you think of her?"

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_ I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_ But you just smiled and take my hand_

_ You've been there, you understand_

_ Its all part of a grander plan that is coming true…_

"I," Tony stammered a tear rolling down his cheek. "I loved her, loved her like a father loves his children, I was standing five feet from her when she died."

"Oh Tony," Ziva said, taking his hand and squeezing it. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing," he asked wiping his eyes. "It's not like you killed her, either way she's happy now and she can be forever happy."

He watched the Andersons some more as they swayed back and forth.

"Ok my turn," he asked. "Who was your first love?"

Ziva choked on the air she was breathing and sighed.

"His name was Adia," she replied. "Adia Isaac."

"What an interesting name," Tony laughed. "Anyways sorry, go on."

"I was 14 and he was 16," she continued. "We were picked to be married at birth and were about to marry at those ages, he was in military training."

"Ah," Tony replied. "A military man!"

"Yes," she replied. "We both loved each other very much, he was shipped off about a month after our marriage, he kept in touch, telephone, letters sometimes they were short, but it didn't matter he loved me so much I didn't care about length."

"But," she continued. "He had a secret he had kept from me, he was bi, he had recently developed a little crush on his captain, but he told me "My heart it will always belong to you!""

"Either way," she said. "The captain found out, he teased poor Adia, him and Adia's fellow soldiers, it was harmless little pecks at him, but I guess they got to him. He wrote once that "He was fed up with everyone and everything, that this would be his last letter."

"Well," she continued now teary-eyed. "I thought he meant he'd be coming home soon, but at three am I got the worst phone call anyone can get…"

Tony could only imagine what it was.

"He, the captain, told me," she stammered. "That Adia was dead, he had killed himself in his room with his gun to the brain, and I cried harder than anyone ever could, I guess he just couldn't stand the teasing anymore."

Tony leaned closer and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Truly I am…"

"Ok," she replied. "Thank you…"

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_ Others who broke my heart they were like Northern Stars_

_ Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_ This much I know is true…_

_ That God Bless The Broken Road that led me straight to you…_

"Alright," she replied. "Last question…Are you attracted to me any ways?"

"Physically," Tony asked. "Emotionally or Sexually?"

"Any." Ziva replied.

"Well," Tony replied. "I guess a little bit of one and two?"

"How so?" she asked.

"Well," he replied. "Physically Ziva, You're beautiful, there's not a flaw on you, you walk and talk with all the grace in the world, and anything you say or do is powerful."

The Andersons continued their dance, although it was almost done as was the song.

_And now I'm just a rolling home_

_ Into my lovers arms_

_ Now, this much I know is true…_

_ That God Bless the Broken Road that led me straight to you…_

She looked awestricken.

"And emotionally," he said clearing the wine glasses and standing up to walk inside. "Well, even though you and I come from two totally different worlds Ziva…were not all that different."

He bid her goodnight and stepped inside, she looked over at the Andersons.

They were now kissing with the deepest love and compassion a husband and wife could give.

**PLEASE R N R I ALMOST CRIED WRITING THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE R N R FOR THE CRYING AUTHOR **

**:'''')**


	8. Play Guitar

Chapter 8: Play Guitar

**Ok, so this story is set after Kathy Reed has left NCIS. If yall don't know who she is, don't stress she is a fictional character I made up! If you want to know who she is, watch for Part Two in the Kathy Reed Series, Part One is my Fanfiction "West End Girl" so please read that Fanfiction to know "where it all started"! Well, the Part Two will be out soon when I finally get around to typing it :P!**

** Well it also seems I'm having an allergic reaction to something in my house so I can't see out of my left eye, so if any of this Fanfiction doesn't make sense I apologize… ENJOY!**

That was how Colby spent his Mornings, Noons, Nights, and everywhere in between, yep…playing guitar. Tony had seemed to notice the most, specifically what he played. 10,000 Maniacs, Journey, John Mellancamp, and Goo Goo Dolls to name a few, he played with diligence. He was currently working on "Save Tonight" by Eagle Eye Cherry from what Tony could hear.

"Snooping much," Andrew said. "He doesn't like it!"

"Hey," Tony signed back. "I just want to relate to him more, I feel like almost that well…we're enemies?"

"Yeah," Andrew signed with a shrug. "He's like that; he's been like that since as long as I can remember."

"Oh," Tony signed. "Why?"

"I don't quite know," Andrew signed. "He acted different ever since our real parents died…"

"Wait," Tony signed, confused. "But, isn't Gibbs your dad?"

"Not exactly," Andrew signed and sighed. "He was more like a dad then our real one, but if you really want to know…ask Colby, he knew them best."

"Ok," Tony signed. "Thanks I guess?"

"Hey glad to help," Andrew replied. "You didn't hear it; oops I mean see it from me!"

With that, Andrew opened the door to his bedroom and walked inside.

Tony didn't quite know how he was going to do this. Colby didn't really talk much, but when he did it was nothing, but hate. That was sad. Tony hoped to get to the bottom of it…tonight! He wanted to ask Colby more questions about his past, but he had to be unobvious when he did it, he didn't need Colby becoming suspicious of him either.

As he begun to descend the stairs, he heard Colby's guitar music becoming fainter and fainter. Maybe if he stopped playing for just a minute he could get to the bottom of things. Maybe he and Colby could have a nice dinner and chat? Ziva was off with Sarah somewhere for a while, so it would be the perfect time. He heard a thump like something big being put down suddenly and he knew immediately that it was Colby's guitar. He raced further downstairs and into the kitchen. Tony tried to act natural as if he hadn't just had his ear on Colby's bedroom door as he grabbed a glass of water, sat down, picked up the paper, and waited.

Moments later, Colby emerged. He had his guitar in his hand and reached into the fridge for a drink.

"Hey Colby," Tony said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Colby said.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me," Tony replied with a smile. "You're really good, you know!"

"Whatever," Colby said. "I'm going out back!"

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but by the time he could Colby was already out the door.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Ziva was still at work by the time dinner needed to be started. Sarah and Andrew were both upstairs doing their homework and Colby was still out back…playing guitar. Tony had longed to get his hands on the neck of one for months; he had left his guitar at his apartment when they started their little assignment. But maybe he could borrow Colby's and they could bond that way, since well that seemed to be the only thing they had in common. Tony walked out the back door to tell him about dinner, but then stopped.

"Hey Colby," Tony said softly. "What yah playing?"

"Uggh," Colby replied in frustration. "Black Balloon by Goo Goo Dolls, but I'm not getting anywhere!"

"Hey Hey calm down," Tony said sitting down next to him. "Maybe I can help."

"How," he said. "What do you know about music?"

"What do I know," Tony exclaimed and picking up the pick. "Well, I'll show yah!"

He began to play the first chords and then to sing.

_Baby's Black Balloon makes her fly_

_ I almost fell into that hole in your life_

_ But you never think about tomorrow_

_ Cause you were the same as me…_

_ But on your knees!_

He continued and Colby's frown soon started to turn slowly into a half smile. Tony picked up his playing pace for the chorus.

_A thousand other boys could never reach you_

_ How could I have been the one?_

_ I saw the world spin beneath you_

_ And scatter like ice from the spoon…_

_ That was your womb._

_ Coming down the world turned over_

_ And angels fall without you there_

_ I go on as you get colder_

_ Or are you someone's prayer?_

Colby was fully smiling now.

_You know the lies they always told you_

_ Or the love you never knew_

_ What's the things they never showed you?_

_That swallowed the light from the sun _

_ Inside your room!_

_ Coming down the world turned over_

_ And angels fall without you there_

_ I go on as you get colder_

_ Or are you someone's prayer?_

_ And there's no time left for losing'_

_ When you stand they fall_

_ Coming down the world turned over_

_ And angels fall without you there_

_ I go on as you get colder_

_ Or are you someone's prayer?_

_ All because I'm…_

_ Coming down the years turned over_

_ And angels fall without you there_

_ I go on and lead you home and…_

_ All because I'm…_

_ All because I'm…_

_ And I'll become _

_ What you became to me…_

When Tony finished he handed the guitar over to Colby. Colby stared in amazement at the man before him.

"Geez you're amazing Tony," Colby exclaimed. "How long did it take you to learn that?"

"Three Months," Tony replied. "Taught myself to play, learned singing from my mom."

"Wow," Colby replied. "I underestimated you, where's your mom does she give lessons?"

"Ha Ha," Tony replied. "Not unless you're six feet under, she died a long time ago when I was four!"

"Wow gosh Tony I'm sorry," Colby replied. "I didn't mean to offend you if I did, my mom's been dead about that long too."

"Nah Colby I've gotten over it," Tony replied. "And tell me more about your mom, was she nice?"

"Yeah," Colby replied unsure. "She was amazing just like yours, she did all the cleaning, cooking, and her part time job and still could teach me guitar and play with my brother, and you see my sister wasn't born yet."

"She was in my mother's stomach," he continued. "My mother suddenly one day, well on October 21st 2001 to be exact, went into labor, I called the ambulance and my brother held my hand as they took away, I pulled my bike out our garage and my brother sat on the handlebars and we sped off towards the hospital."

"Where was your father?" Tony asked.

"I'd rather not say," Colby replied. "But either way, she died in childbirth, my sister was luckily born before she died, but she never knew her, anyways I had about twenty bucks in my pocket so I called a cab, we took her home wrapped in a blanket and my bike was stuffed in the trunk."

"What about your father?" Tony repeated, this time more sternly.

Colby stared into blankness for a moment then replied.

"He was drunk…"

"Oh," Tony said. "I am sorry."

"Don't be," Colby replied starting to sniffle. "It's not you were him, he would come home drunk as shit every night and beat all of us, well mostly me since I protected the baby and my brother when I could."

"He was a bastard," Colby continued, now crying. "He hit the wall pretty hard and lost his job, then he just up and left one day…we never saw him again."

Tony leaned over to hug the kid. He started to squeeze to Tony's middle.

"Gibbs well he," Colby studderd, in between tears. "He was the closest to a father I ever had, then he had to up and die!"

"Well," Tony said. "I will never replace Gibbs, but nothing you say or do can ever bring him back…but I am here now and always will be, even when this "job" is done."

"Thanks Tony," Colby said. "I mean…you are truly awesome and I'm sorry for what an ass I've been!"

"Now that," Tony replied starting to laugh. "I know you learned from Gibbs!"

By now Colby and Tony were laughing really hard. They even laughed all the way inside to the dinner Tony had prepared for everyone.

**AWW, there's that Colby/Tony bondage finally (See I told yah he would come around eventually!)**


	9. Suprises

Chapter 9: Surprises

Colby woke up first then he ran to Andrew's room and then Sarah's room and shook them both awake.

"What do you want?" Andrew signed.

"Come with me," Colby signed back. "I've got something planned; your sister's already ready!"

"Fine," Andrew signed. "I'm up."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Colby, Andrew, and Sarah were now standing in the kitchen waiting upon Colby's instructions.

"Ok so," Colby smiled. "Today we are gonna make breakfast for our new "parents" as we are told to call them."

"Why?" Andrew signed.

"Because," Colby said, Andrew was reading his lips. "We owe it to them…or rather I do."

"Oh," Andrew signed. "That makes sense, so…what are we making?"

"Pancakes." Colby replied.

"Yay!" the other two exclaimed.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony awoke to clanging sounds in the kitchen. He shook Ziva awake and she pulled out her gun from under the pillow.

"Woah there," Tony fell out of bed in surprise and Ziva laughed. "That was not funny, you need to put that thing away, and we've got kids in the house!"

"Oh yeah," Ziva replied and locked it in the side table. "But why did you wake me up?"

"Because," Tony silenced her. "Someone's in the kitchen."

Ziva and Tony both listened.

"_Sssh Sarah," _they heard Colby say. _"Do you want to wake them up, ah Andrew why'd you spill that?"_

Ziva fastened a robe on her and Tony threw on a T-shirt. The pair descended the stairs to find Colby, Andrew, and Sarah trying to make breakfast.

"Ah dang," Colby said. "We were gonna surprise you two, I told these two to shut up!"

Sarah looked at Andrew and giggled and Andrew assuming something was funny, followed.

"Oh shush," Colby laughed. "You two made half this mess!"

"Alright everyone," Tony laughed. "Calm down, let's clean up this mess then we'll eat!"

Everyone got to work on scrubbing and cleaning the kitchen. When they were finally finished the entire "family" as they had come to call themselves sat down and begun to eat.

"Hey guys," Ziva said with a smile, with Tony signing to Andrew. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Colby smiled.

"Yeah," Sarah replied. "You're welcome."

"You're so welcome." Andrew signed.

**Read and Review**

**Just a little fluff chapter**


	10. Christmas Time Is Here

Chapter 10: Christmas Time Is Here

It had been months. Colby and Tony were getting along fine now; Tony and Ziva both were fluent now in sign language pretty much because of Andrew, and Sarah was no longer quiet. She in fact was playing right now with her brother Andrew in the backyard as Tony and Ziva were watching her and waiting for Colby to get off the bus.

"She's beautiful," Tony sighed. "Reminds me of my Sarah."

"Your Sarah?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah," Tony smiled. "I had a little sister named Sarah."

"Ah Tony that's sweet," Ziva said. "What do you mean had?"

"Well," Tony sighed and his smile faded. "I had to leave her behind when I ran away, she was all I lived for and now…I don't even know if she's alive…"

"Tony," Ziva grabbed his arm and squeezed. "I'm so sorry…"

"Hey," Sarah ran up to Tony's knee, her big puffy coat brushing up against the pair. "It's the last flower left, for you guys!"

"Thank you Sarah." Tony smiled big.

"Your welcome," she embraced Tony in a giant hug. "Daddy…"

Tony was shocked, but watched the child run off and play with her brother again.

"She's too young to remember him," the voice of Colby said behind them. "She thinks you're daddy now…that's good."

"I know," Tony smiled as Ziva stood up to check on dinner and left Tony and Colby to sit together. "I just never expected to be called that once in my life."

"Weird ain't it," Colby asked. "Either way, so what do you think you're getting for Christmas tonight old man?"

"Hah old man you wish," Tony joked back. "I don't know…"

"This'll be the first year in my house that I won't play Santa." Colby whispered.

"You and me both." Tony joked back.

"Dinner is ready," Ziva called. "Then bath time for little ones then off to bed with everyone!"

"Ah mommy!" the little one's called.

"Come on Ziva," Colby said. "Even for us older kids?"

Colby winked.

"Yes," Ziva winked back. "You do."

"Come on Colby," Sarah exclaimed. "Santa's coming tonight!"

Ziva set down the plates of chicken nuggets and French fries and let the kids (and Tony) have at it.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Later on that night after all the kids had gone to bed, it was about one in the morning. Ziva and Tony both snuck down with the kid's gifts.

"The kids are gonna love these!" Tony exclaimed.

Tony was holding a new wrapped guitar for Colby and a train play set for Andrew. Ziva was holding Sarah's gift…a new doll.

Ziva yawned after she placed the gifts down under the tree. Tony nudged her on up the stairs. Tony smiled when she was finally out of view. He tugged a small wrapped box out of his robe and placed it under the shining Christmas tree.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

The next morning arrived in frenzy. The kids awoke immediately before the sun was even up. Ziva and Tony descended the stairs. The kids immediately grabbed the first present with their names on it, which was one for each of them.

"Can we?" Sarah asked, excitedly.

"No absolutely not," Tony joked. "Of course you can!"

The kids cried out and tore open their presents.

Andrew screeched in joy.

Sarah squeezed her doll tight.

Colby looked as if he was going to cry.

"Thanks so much Tony," Colby said. "You too Ziva!"

"Yeah thanks!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Thanks." Andrew signed.

Tony and Ziva hugged one another in joy that "their" kids loved their gifts.

"Oh wait," Tony said. "I almost forgot, Ziva close your eyes."

"Close my eyes," Ziva asked. "Tony wha…"

"Just trust me," Tony winked. "Now close em!"

Ziva did as she was told.

Tony held up the small box to her.

"Now open them." He said.

The box opened to reveal a Star of David necklace.

"I know you lost the other one in Somalia," Tony smiled his dorky goofy smile. "I thought I'd get you a new one."

"Oh Tony," Ziva cried. "It's beautiful."

She then kissed him on the lips, which Tony wasn't expecting at all so he was melting inside.

"Eww!" Andrew and Sarah exclaimed.

"Oh grow up!" Colby yelled at them and then laughed.

In the end of it all, everyone was laughing.

**Read and Review! **


	11. Goodbyes and Well Wishes

"**Coming down the world turned over, and angels fall without you there, and I'll go on as you get colder, or are you someone's prayer?" – Black Balloon by the Goo Goo Dolls**

Chapter 11

It had been months yet again.

Tony and Ziva just kind of let the time slip by.

They hadn't been paying much attention to time in general because the only time that mattered was the time they spent with the kids.

And each other of course…

Not that Tony would ever tell Ziva the way he felt…no way, he couldn't, they were partners.

And nothing more…

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

It was almost summertime. Colby's school had let out already and Andrew and Sarah would be starting school for the first time in September.

They were also supposed to go live with their aunt…

"That's the last box from my room," Colby said bringing out front to the moving van, the cool midsummer air blowing on his shaggy hair. "I think we're ready."

"Do you need a moment," his aunt said. "You know to give the house one last look and all and to say goodbye to Tony and Ziva."

"The second one only Aunt Eliza," Colby said. "Nothing but bad happened here."

"I understand," She smiled. "I'll be in the car when you're done, you'll be driving the truck right?"

Colby nodded and walked over to the doorframe where Tony and Ziva stood.

"Well guys," Colby said. "I guess this is goodbye…"

"Guess it is." Tony smiled.

Colby and Tony hesitated for a moment, but then Colby engulfed Tony in a hug.

"I loved you like a father Tony," Colby was actually crying. "I always will…I promise I'll never forget you."

"Nor will I forget you kid," Tony hugged him back. "Now, go live your life you've earned it!"

"I will," Colby smiled. "Ziva I'll miss you too, Andrew and Sarah would be saying the same if they weren't asleep in the back seat of my aunt's car right now."

"Yes," Ziva laughed. "I'm sure they would, goodbye Colby it's been fun!"

Colby smiled and saluted.

"Semper Fi!" he said.

"Semper Fi!" Tony and Ziva said back.

Colby then ran to the truck and started it up, the car and truck both pulled out at the same time and sped down the dirt road, onto the main road and off into the distance.

Tony smiled.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Hours later, Tony and Ziva had packed up the last of their things and burned the two keys they had since no one would ever be coming back to the house.

"Hey Ziva," Tony said as he got out of the car. "Be right back I forgot something!"

Tony ran upstairs and searched frantically for his wallet, which was something he forgot quite often. The bedroom in their room had been left to rot. He searched in the side table, but then a piece of paper fluttered out and caught his eye.

It read Tony in Gibbs' handwriting.

Tony sat down on the bed, opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Tony,_

_ Thanks again. I know you didn't ever ask for this. I put you and Ziva in the will because I knew if the time should have ever come for me to kick the bucket you two would be capable. Give the kids a good life. They deserve good role models like you two._

_ Gibbs_

Tony's eyes leaked little tears of happiness onto the letter.

"If only you could see them now." Tony smiled.

Ziva honked the horn.

"Coming!" Tony yelled and ran out remembering he had left his wallet in the car after all.

**Read and Review**


End file.
